


forward momentum...

by startswithhope



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Kiss, Introspection, M/M, Patrick is smitten POV, Pining, Small Business 101, Teacher-Student Relationship, but they are both adults so it's not gross, just a little something to start the new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: The first time he saw David was three weeks ago. David had walked into his classroom and everything suddenly felt too small, like every move Patrick made and words he spoke were too important, magnified and exaggerated. This class he’d agreed to take over was supposed to be a distraction, a first step away, but it had suddenly shifted into something unknown, uncomfortable and yet, inevitable.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 151





	forward momentum...

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something to get back into the groove of it after the holidays and it's always fun to write first kisses, so here's an alternate meeting from Patrick's POV. Happy New Year!

He knows he should look away, but he worries, again, that if he does, he won’t have the courage to look back. So he doesn’t, look away. He doesn’t fight it when he feels his breathing go ragged and discreetly flexes his hands behind his back to try to stop the tingling in his fingers. And he’s sure his face is blotched with crimson, the curse of the pale, unable to hide his blush, or in this case, a heatwave. Maybe he should lean back a little and let the cool metal of his car press into his wrists, but he doesn’t, not when all he wants is to move forward...if only a fraction. So he does. And everything changes.

The first time he saw David was three weeks ago. David had walked into his classroom and everything suddenly felt too small, like every move Patrick made and words he spoke were too important, magnified and exaggerated. This class he’d agreed to take over was supposed to be a distraction, a first step away, but it had suddenly shifted into something unknown, uncomfortable and yet, inevitable.

He’d tried too hard during that first class to be charming, groaning inwardly after his third sports metaphor had David’s eyes finding his with obvious confusion. He’d gone back to the textbook after that, outlining the basics on tax breaks for small businesses they’d be going over in more detail on Thursday. He’d almost lost his train of thought near the end though, thanks to the delicate strokes of David’s pen moving across the pages of his notebook with long, ring-laden fingers. Patrick hadn’t remembered seeing a man wear that much jewelry before and he’d wondered about them, why David wore them and later...in his car on his drive home, if they would feel cool against his skin if David were to touch him. He’d rolled the window down and tried to think of other things until he’d made it home, but failed. 

Things had only gotten worse once group work had started. David was particular and opinionated and somehow managed to rub everyone in his group the wrong way. Patrick, however, found himself amused. And aroused. He’d been thankful for the desk he could lean forward into to hide just how much as David had gesticulated and eviscerated his classmates at the end of the night. Patrick had nodded and smiled and tried not to stare too long at David’s mouth until he could get a word in, reminding David that he needed to find a way to work together while at the same time letting him know just how much he loved his ideas and encouraged him to stand his ground. Physical attraction aside, David was intelligent and creative and made him think about things in different ways. Sometimes it felt as though they were in a tennis match, once in a while going for a bit of top spin to keep each other on their toes, but neither of them interested in going for the drop shot. Not yet at least.

Last week had felt like the turning point. With his fingers pressed into the soft black leather of the portfolio, Patrick had devoured the business plan meticulously laid out inside. He’d made tiny notes in the margins, none of them corrections, but more ideas and encouragement where David had suggested something brilliant. He’d had to take a long walk afterwards, hoping the early summer heat would sweat out some of the fanciful thoughts that had begun to creep in. Each step only added more clarity and by the time he’d gotten home, he’d been sweaty and giddy and excited for something for the first time in maybe forever. As he’d stood under the shower spray, he’d felt the weight of all the things he’d realized he wants and wondered if there was even the remote possibility of having it all?

Getting David to agree to let him help with his business had been easy. Initial skepticism gone, David had smiled in that crooked way that made Patrick want to crowd him against the nearest wall, and agreed, seemingly just as excited about the prospect as Patrick. About the business, not the crowding. Well, maybe both, but Patrick had needed to get through dinner and he was a one step at a time kind of guy. 

Until now.

The parking lot is practically empty save for an old pickup by the back door and a badly parked minivan a few spots away. There’s a light flickering over the dumpster and the sound of the highway on the other side of the trees is creating a pleasant white noise he can focus on as David’s dark eyes flicker down briefly to Patrick’s mouth. He’s sure his own eyes have gone a bit wide, but as they’d talked by Patrick’s car their bodies had drifted closer, leaving Patrick in a state best described as anxious desperation. If he doesn’t do something, that tiny knot he’d been picking at for the past few weeks, it’s either going to tangle further or if he has the courage, pull himself free. So he pulls. Or more accurately, he leans. 

It’s overwhelming at first, feeling David’s lips brushing against his, all the thoughts of what this would feel like being overrun with the reality of it. And then he has to remember to breathe and kiss him back and oh god, he can probably touch him now if he wants to. And oh how he wants to. David is pulling back too soon and Patrick can’t have that happen, not yet.

“Wait...”

Freeing his hands from behind his back, he tries to ignore the trembling of his fingers as he wraps one hand around the back of David’s head to pull him back in. The angle is all wrong, but he feels David’s lips curl into a small smile and that gives him the encouragement he needs to set things right. And yes, the feeling of David’s mouth moving against his, his long fingers digging into the back of Patrick’s scalp, nothing has ever felt more right. Is it possible to somehow be both drowning and breathing for the first time? And then there’s a tsunami when David’s body moves closer to press him into the side of his car and all he can do is let himself be dragged under.

He lets himself be kissed thoroughly until he has to pull back and take a few ragged breaths, but keeps David’s sweatshirt crumpled into his fists so he doesn’t move too far away. There’s a lot he needs to say here, about this being a first for him and how he’s maybe a little overwhelmed, but his tongue feels heavy in his mouth and forming words will take a moment or two. David’s kisses and hands and all of him, everywhere, it’s so good, _so...so good_ , and Patrick wants to keep kissing and touching and god, why is that thought making his head spin. 

David’s hand softens behind Patrick’s head and there’s a brush of something cool as David’s long fingers splay out against his neck and it’s like a tape being rewound suddenly, flashes of Patrick staring at those rings and wondering what they’d feel like touching his skin. But then David’s leaning in again and Patrick’s breath catches in his chest, just to have it rush out on a sigh when David’s lips brush lightly against his cheek. He can’t keep his eyes open as a flood of want and feelings he’s not accustomed to come rushing in from everywhere as the scruff of David’s cheek rubs against his. 

It’s never been like this. He didn’t know it ever could be.

He does eventually get some words out. And David listens. And Patrick feels steady enough to thread his fingers through David’s and kiss him again as they say goodnight. He tastes the seam of David’s lips with his tongue, but pulls back instead of going any further, the sound of David’s frustrated groan somehow making Patrick feel a little less alone at sea. 

The next time they kiss, it’s in a tiny town in the middle of an empty store, with Patrick crowding David up against the wall and David smiling that crooked smile. He’s not sure how he knows it, but he feels like this place will hold many stories, and the feeling of David’s mouth opening beneath his, it’s a welcome first chapter.


End file.
